1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a modular rack.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional rack is generally attached to the wall as an independent unit for holding articles. When additional racks are needed, they must be independently set up or attached to the wall. As a result, the wall appearance is often seriously undermined by the fastening means by which the racks are attached to the wall. They also pose a space problem.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a modular rack to alleviate the problems of the conventional racks described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by a modular rack which is formed of a plurality of units of standardized size, design, etc. The units are provided with a plurality of retaining members by which the units are arranged together.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.